The Snake and The Lion
by American Honey45
Summary: Bren Cavendish is patrolling the corridors one night when he runs into fellow head girl Roxanne Weasley! When she complains of being bored they Decide on a race to Filch's office to raid the stores of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Could something more come of it?


**AN/ I wrote this chapter with a random person from Omegle .Turns out They have an account here! Please go check out thatloonybookworm! Please Read and Review! Thanks guys!**

Bren Cavendish, (Bren to his friends) a tall 17 year old Slytherin boy with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes, was the head boy in his final year at Hogwarts. Laid back, cunning, and seductive in nature, this pureblood was oddly accepting of everyone. Bren's face was always covered in a huge grin. He even had his own trademarked halfsmile, which made the girls swoon. Perhaps the most unusual thing about Bren was that at just 17, Bren was a known Animagus. He had the ability to morph into a wolf.

One night, as Bren was finishing his rounds, when a girl stepped out of the shadows. Bren couldn't stop in time to keep himself from running into her.

"Shit! Oh, Sorry!" Roxanne Weasley cursed as she bumped into her fellow head boy, using him as a momentary support. "Er, finished with the rounds?" She asked. Bren smiled his half-smile as he steadied Roxanne.

"Just finished, and yourself?"

She raised one eyebrow and gave him a half grin half smirk. "Thanks!" She said, regaining her balance. "Just finished. Honestly, I don't see the point in these." She said with a small shrug.

"Not like we can do anything if we catch somebody anyways." He agreed

"Exactly! And its not like anybody can catch us!" she added. "So mister head boy, any suggestions?" She asked, "I'm dead bored!"

"I saw Filch confiscate some Weasley products off some third years yesterday." He said with a sly grin, "You in?"

"Let's make it more fun and bet on it. Race you there and whoever gets more stuff from Filch's office gets a reward. You in?" She asked with a mischevious grin, mimicking him.

Bren morphed into his wolf form and took off running. He looked over his shoulder to see Roxanne hot on his tail. "How can she run so fast?" He wondered.

Roxy kept running as fast as she could, a skill she had somehow picked up from years of Quidditch. She Stopped abruptly once she realized that Bren was no longer himself. He was a wolf! Sure, she had dealt with Animagi before, but she never expected Bren to be saw Roxanne stop. He skidded to a halt and turned to face her giving her a quizzical look.

"Don't give me that look!" She said as the facts sank in. "That's cheating!" She added, walking towards the wolf, unable to hold in an incredulous laugh.

Bren growled. "No one calls Brendan Cavendish a cheater!" He said transforming back into himself.

"Well you turned into a bloody wolf!" She waved her hands around "And technically Wolfs run faster than humans!" She shrugged a tiny smirk on her face, sure she had him pinned.

"You never stated the rules!" Bren pointed out triumphantly, choosing to ignore her incredualty.

She found herself muttering, "That is NOT fair!" she exclaimed, poking his chest. "Do I automatically win or should we continue to get the items, so I can win fair and square?" She said, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Haha! Alright!" Bren laughed. "All Humans race to Filch's office and whoever gets more items wins!" Bren got ready for the sprint as a human this time.

"Fair enough! Set…..GO!" she called out, and with a careless laugh she sprinted her fastest. Bren admired just how fast she was as he had to try his hardest to keep up.

Looking back to see where Bren was, Roxy turned a corner and swiftly but quietly made her way into Filch's office and began to gather as many objects as possible.

Bren shoved his way in behind her and began digging through the items, shoving as many boxes as possible in his pockets and anywhere that he could. When she couldn't carry anymore, Roxy walked out of the office just as silently as she had sneaked in. She sat on the floor in the corridor and spread all of the gathered items in front of her.

"How much have you got?" She called to Bren.

""Twenty-five boxes! Including Skiving Snacks and extendible Ears! Oh! And, Hey! I've got an invisible hat!" He laughed as his head disappeared.

"Twenty-four!" She scrunched her nose at losing, but laughed at seeing a headless Bren. "Oh! I have half a nose bleed nougat!" She added rifling through her pockets and lifting a piece of candy, grinning.

"Which half? Those things are nasty you don't want to mess with them! Be careful!" Ben laughed.

"Yeah! Because I'd eat it straight away!" Roxy said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"What's my prize?" Bren reminded her.

"Well you won! It's your choice, isn't it?" She replied shrugging.

"Hmmmmmm…." Bren wondered as he walked over to sit next to Roxanne. "What to choose, what to choose." He said slowly.

"Better hurry… We haven't got all night!" She said raising one eyebrow, amused.

Bren looked over at Roxanne. "What do you think Roxy?"

"What do I think?" she asked. "I think you should hurry up because I'm freezing my arse off here." She said with a half grin, half smirk on her face.

Bren laughed as he stood up and offered her his hand. "Better head back to our dorm! I'll think on the way!"  
She took his hand and stood up with a jump. "Don't push it though Cavendish!" She warned him jokingly.

Bren walked side by side with her. "Wouldn't dream of it Weasley!" He laughed as he gave her a light shove.

"Oh, really?" She raised one eyebrow as she nudged him back.

"Okay… Maybe I would!" He gave her a mischevious wink and his usual grin.

"That maybe should be a definitely!" She said, a smirk on her face, in response to his wink, "So, whats your verdict?" She asked, as the approached the Heads' dorm.

"I've made my decision!" He declared and he gave her a long, passionate kiss.

Roxanne was stunned at first but she didn't once dream of pulling away from Bren. She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him back.

Bren smiled as he picked her up, carried her into the dorm and sat him on the sofa by the fire,

Roxy held onto him tightly until he put her down. Her eyes were wide with surprise. "Well that was unexpected." She said with her half grin as she looked up at him.

Bren didn't say a word. He merely winked and resumed the kiss.

"Cheeky git…" she mumbled, smirking, before wrapping her arms around his neck again and kissing him back.

"That's not fair…" Bren mumbled. "I thought this was supposed to be MY prize." He laughed.

"Well, you chose it!" She shrugged and laughed. "Its not my fault you chose something mutually beneficial.

Bren pouted his lips. He gave her the puppy dog eyes that came so naturally.

"No, that's not fair, not the puppy dog eyes." She scrunched her nose and turned her face away, only to quickly turned back and pecked his cheek and turned away again. Bren went full wolf and began whimpering. "Someday you'll run out of ways to pout you know. And I'll be immune and none of that will work you know." She smiled a bit, reaching out a hand to pat the wolf's head. He licked her hand, the wolf equivalent of kissing it. She laughed, "As much as I find you an adorable wolf, I like your human kisses much better!" She said as she petted him.

Bren morphed back into a human and kissed her again. Roxy pulled back and stared into his eyes. Bren put his arm around Roxanne and pulled her into his side. He rested his chin on her head and stared into the fire. She snuggled into his side.

"Where did this all come from?" She wondered aloud as she leaned her head on his chest.

"Its been building for a while…." He replied slowly.

She nodded, "I guess I can say the same thing. I've liked you since you first pulled my pigtails on the train for no reason!"

Bren blushed…. "I've liked you ever since I saw you…"

"And all it took was for you and me to be stuck in the same room for us to admit it!"

Bren's breathing slowed as he quietly fell asleep. Roxy looked up at him and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat in the common room by the fire.

**AN/ So what do you think of the Rather short first chapter?**


End file.
